KIngdom Hearts: Worls United
by Fullmetal Child
Summary: A year has passed since Xemnas fell, but not all is perfect. A new threat is rising, and Sora must once again leave Destiny Islands to fight it. KHFMA Crossover. SoraKairi, among other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody. This is my first fan fiction. This is a crossover of Kingdom Hearts and Fullmetal Alchemist. This takes place a year after the end of Kingdom Hearts II.

Please note that the FMA related parts of the story will be based off the manga.

* * *

Kingdom Hearts: Worlds United

* * *

Prologue

"Alphonse? Alphonse!!!" A blonde-haired boy screamed. He was writhing from the pain of his newly missing left leg._ Dang it. Dang it!! How could this have happened?_ He crawled over to the alchemic circle in the middle of the room. _It wasn't supposed to be like this. DANG IT!!_

He started crying. Under his breath, he said, "He's gone…"

* * *

Yeah, I know. Short prologue. I promise that future chapters will be longer. 


	2. Chapter 2

OK, After an embarassingly short prologue, the real chapter 1 is up.

Fluff Alert! This chapter focuses on Sora and Kairi. I promise to move on to the plot after this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 1

Sora woke up feeling really groggy. He didn't even remotely want to get up, but he knew that if he didn't, Kairi would get mad at him for not meeting her on the island. Still half-asleep, he pushed himself out of bed.

After a (very) hurried breakfast, he walked to the docks and found two things, the first being that it was barely sunrise. _Why the heck did she insist on meeting me so early?_ The second thing he saw was that one of the boats was already gone._ Must've beat me here._ He hopped into another of the remaining boats and started paddling.

* * *

When Sora reached the island, he saw that Kairi was already there and had lit a campfire on the beach. "Hi, Sora," she said, smiling at him. The sight of KAiri immediately woke Sora up. "Morning, Kairi."

Normally, Riku would be with them, but ever since he received that letter from the King, he'd been serving as a royal guard at Disney Castle.

"So, Kairi, what's going on? Why did ya want to meet me here so early?" Sora asked. Her response was so sudden that Sora had a somewhat hard time catching what she was saying. "Well, Sora, it's been a year since we returned from the World that Never Was. So, I thought we'd do something in commemoration of that day."

"Something like…?"

"I thought we'd play around on the Island like we used to."

Sora smiled "That works."

* * *

So, needless to say, they played around on the Island like little kids. In a game of Hide and Seek, Sora swore that Kairi must have been psychic or something because she kept finding him pretty easily. When they finally got exhausted, the sat on the ledge where they always sat at sunset. Sora looked over at Kairi and noticed that he felt a strange feeling in his chest. Not pain, but a warm feeling. Sora knew this feeling. He felt it back in Radiant Garden when Kairi saved him from turning into a Heartless. He felt it back in the World that Never Was, when he and Kairi embraced after a year of separation. He knew that he was in love with Kairi.

Sora snapped back to reality when Kairi asked him, "Are you All right, Sora?" He hesitantly replied "Y..y..y..yes and no." She looked confused. _All right, Sora,_ he thought,_ time to tell her. _"Kairi," He nervously began, "there's something that I've been wanting to tell you for a while now, but I've been too afraid of how you'd react." "What is it?" she asked. Sora felt his heart pounding. "I….I….I love you, Kairi."

He saw her blush, and she replied "Well, Sora. I've been wanting to tell you, but, I love you too." Sora felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He felt her moving closer and closer. He looked over and saw her face right in front of his. They put their arms around each other.

Then their lips met. The kiss seemed to last an eternity to them, even though it only lasted a few seconds. When they broke apart, they could see each other smiling.

Sora climbed up a tree and brought down a star-shaped fruit. A Paopu Fruit. He broke it in half and gave one piece to Kairi. They both ate their pieces without a word. After they had finished, Sora and Kairi exchanged one more kiss and went to their homes. They both knew that they would be sleeping well that night.

* * *

Fluffy chapter ends here. Like I said I will move on to the main plot after this chapter. 


End file.
